


How Hot Is It?

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie





	How Hot Is It?

“Babe, what do you want to go for dinner?” you asked your boyfriend as you walked into your hotel room.

Entering behind you, lugging your suitcases, he kicked the door closed behind him and dropped them on the floor. Walking up behind you he placed on hand on your hip and used the other one to move your hair off your shoulder, latching on to your neck with his mouth sucking what would surely be bruise later.

“I can think of a few things” he said in between placing kisses on your shoulder.

**Whack**

“Shit what was that for Y/N?” he shouted, rubbing at the spot where you had flicked him in the forehead.

“I said dinner, not desert” you winked as you picked up your bag and made your way through the suite.

“Well I better be guaranteed desert after that. Shit that hurt babe” he cried.

“I’m sorry. Here let me make it better” you cooed as you kissed his forehead.

“Better?” you asked.

“It still stings a bit, I think you missed a spot.” he whined.

Giggling you proceeded to place kisses over the expanse of his forehead, making sure to leave no spot unkissed.

“So dinner?” you asked when you had finished with your onslaught.

“Hmmm idk babe its up to you. Didn’t you always say when you finally got me to your hometown you wanted to take me out for “world famous” Mexican food? Why don’t we do that?”

He was right. Being from Arizona, Mexican food was a staple of life. Sure it wasn’t as good or authentic as the real thing but it was pretty damn good. You wouldn’t be meeting your parents to introduce Kihyun to them until tomorrow so this sounded like a good idea.

“Sounds perfect. We can wash up and then head out. I know the perfect place!” you beamed.

The restaurant you chose was relatively empty tonight, surprising as it was a Friday and this was usually one of the most popular places to grab dinner. You didn’t mind though as it gave you more privacy to enjoy a nice dinner with Kihyun.

After you were seated and drinks ordered you both began to look over the menu. You already knew what you wanted. You had been craving a plate of their Chilaquiles for months now since your last visit home. Looking up you giggled to yourself finding Kihyun staring intently at the menu.

“Babe are you okay?” you inquired.

“Huh? Oh yeah, there’s just so much to chose from and it all looks so good.” he gushed.

“Well everything they have is amazing so you can’t really go wrong” you approved.

“Okay I think I know what I want.” He affirmed. “I’m going to have the Chilate de Pollo” he beamed, proudly announcing his choice.

Shaking your head you thought to yourself how predictable it was that he would chose a chicken dish. “This boy and his chicken I swear” you thought to yourself as you looked at your menu looking for what he ordered.

“Uhmm Ki, I take it back, you can go wrong. This is on the ‘insanely hot’ part of the menu” you exclaimed.

“Really? I didn’t see a picture of myself on the menu” he said, wagging his eyebrows at you.

“The fact that you can say those that with a straight face is both embarrassing and impressive. But I’m serious, I think you should choose something else.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m a man. I can handle it. Plus I like spicy food, you know that.” he declared.

“Whatever you say Big Man”

It only took about 25 minutes for your orders to arrive. In which time you and Kihyun talked about the plans you had for the rest of your time in Arizona while stuffing your face with complimentary chips and salsa.

Kihyun’s eyes lit up like a christmas tree when he saw the food being set in front of you. He inquired about what it was you got and hummed in pure satisfaction as you gave him a bite. No words, just a satisfied moan, eyes closed and two thumbs up. You couldn’t stifle the giggle that erupted at his look of bliss. But you also understood because well same.

Not wasting any more time he dug into his spicy chicken soup, making sure to load his spoon with equal parts chicken and veggies and broth.

Another look of bliss soon turned to torture as he began to cough uncontrollably. Little beads of sweat lined his forehead and his ears turned bright red.

Immediately he reached for his water glass, accidentally hitting the fork on the table, flinging it backward by the prongs to slap him square in the face, causing another fit of coughs. He reached for his glass again, downing the contents in one go only to still have his mouth on fire.

Panting like a dog with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and fanning himself, you couldn’t help but laugh, earning yourself a death glare.

Though you found the situation undoubtedly hilarious, you still didn’t want him to be in pain. You quickly tore a piece of bread from the loaf that accompanied his soup.

“Water isn’t going to work. Here chew on this for a bit.” you said.

The waiter had heard his coughing fit and run to the table to check on things.

“Can we possibly get a glass of milk for big man over here?” You asked the waiter to which Kihyun let out a frustrated growl and a glare in you and the waiter’s direction. The waiter looked a mix of worried and scared.

“Don’t worry about him” you said. “He’s mostly harmless”

“Mostly?” the waiter asked.

“I mean his attitude could depress a hippie, but that’s about the extent. He’s a marshmallow most of the time. Isn’t that right pookie?” you asked, purposely using a cringe inducing petname knowing he couldn’t answer or argue at the moment.

The waiter quickly returned with a glass of milk, which Kihyun downed in one shot.

“Better?” you asked.

“Pookie? Really Y/N?”

A shrug and a smirk was your only reply.

“So many ways I expected to die, but this wasn’t one of them” he exclaimed

“Dramatic much?” you retorted.

“I’m serious! Do you know how hot that was?”

“Hmmm on a scale of 1-Kihyun, how hot was it?” you chortled, using his earlier joke against him.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, not finding you nearly as funny as you found yourself.

“Of course I know how hot it is. That’s why I warned you. But you’re a “MAN” remember? You really showed me huh?”

“I hate you” he said as he pouted.

“You love me” you quipped.

“I hate that I love you”

“But the important thing is you love me regardless”

“Unfortunately” he lamented, still refusing to stop pouting like a five year old.

So a five year old is how you treated him.

“If someone doesn’t straighten up then there will be no dessert before bed tonight.” you threatened.

Finally looking you in the eyes and sitting straight up in his seat he shouted “Check please!”


End file.
